


Миры различные, миры отличные!

by cinciri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama, по заявке
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciri/pseuds/cinciri
Summary: Сборник независимых мини и драбблов по читательским заявкам. Преимущественно AU, рейтинг - от G до R.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 12





	Миры различные, миры отличные!

**Author's Note:**

> "Средневековая юмор ау, где Оби-Ван - это рыцарь, который отправился спасти принцессу Сатин из лап дракона, но видит, что та справилась и сама, завязав дракону мозг на бантик рассуждениями про свободу, войну и пацифизм. Дракон запутался, проникся идеей и принес Сатин присягу." © Анон ([тык](https://ask.fm/duchess_Satine/answers/158036427603))
> 
> СЕТТИНГ: средневековье, фэнтази.
> 
> Вообще, мне довольно сложно даются средневековые аушки (ага, и именно поэтому это не драббл. кто-нибудь, дайте мне инструкцию, как писать зарисовки и не превращать их в мини!), поэтому за вдохновением я пошла к фентезийным RPG, откуда плавно перетекла на игровые классы (крайне занимательный [сайт](https://dungeon.su/articles/class/), если кому интересно). Так что Кеноби у нас переквалифицировался из джедая в паладина, а Сатин стала бардом, потому как фразы "И немножко дерётся, и немножко подколдовывает, и немножко подворовывает - но ни то, ни другое, ни третье не умеет делать хорошо. Зато хорошо умеет пудрить мозги и забалтывать" слишком меня покорили, чтобы я оставила Сатин без такого очаровательно-дипломатического класса.  
> Касаемо юмора, не уверена, что он присутствует в достаточно мере, но мне было хотя бы не скучно всё это писать. Касаемо идеи в целом, думаю, тут скорее вышло по мотивам (очень по мотивам) заявки, но я же не подписывала на то, что работы будут прям точь-в-точь под заказ?  
> Если у вас вдруг есть интересные идеи, то можете оставлять их в комментариях или дождаться, когда я снова открою анонимки на [аске](https://ask.fm/duchess_Satine). О, ну, и чисто поржать - забавный бородатый [шлем](https://ribalych.ru/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/dospexi-rycarej-_561-768x558.jpg).

– Слыхал новости? В дальних провинциях опять участились нападения.

– Ха. Как будто это должно удивлять. До Драконьей жатвы осталось всего ничего.

– Так-то оно так. Да только теперь отовсюду гонцы скачут, что, мол, помощь нужна.

– Прям-таки отовсюду?

– Ну, Мандалор не в счёт. Эти всегда были сами себе на уме, а уж когда у них женщина взошла…

Оби-Ван хмыкнул, покачал головой и, подтянув крепление ремня, коротким, почти небрежным движением вставил меч в ножны.

– Упрекаете леди за желание дать своим людям мир?

Солдаты, похожие, как две капли воды, оба в когда-то блестяще-белых, но сейчас уже почти серых доспехах, с тем лишь отличием, что на наплечнике одного из них красовались рыжие полосы, а у другого – синие, обернулись и почтительно кивнули, хотя со своих мест и не спешили подняться.

– Мир – это, конечно, хорошо, – согласно откликнулся тот, что с рыжими. – Вот только Мандалор всегда славился своей армией, а не миролюбивыми вождями.

– Считаешь, было бы лучше, если бы она встала во главе мандалорской армады?

– Она же пацифистка, сэр. Какая ещё армада?

– Какая? – Оби-Ван, усмехнувшись, оперся руками о стол и как-то недобро улыбнулся. – А ты никогда не задумывался, каким это образом миролюбивая женщина вот уже второй десяток умудряется править теми, для кого война – это чуть ли не смысл жизни? И при этом никаких заговоров, никаких восстаний. Реальная сила зачастую таится в тени. В конце концов, даже паладинов когда-то запирали, не давая выходить в свет без острой нужды.

– Ну, вы и сказанули, сэр, – солдат с синими полосами со смешком откинулся на спинку стула. – Нашли кого сравнивать. Паладины – гордость империи. А эта женщина? Кто она?

– Считаешь её нельзя ставить наравне с рыцарями Ордена?

– Наравне? Да она и близко не стояла.

– Мой тебе совет – ей об этом не говори. Иначе обнаружишь у неё наличие не только армады. 

На лице солдата появилось странное выражение – не то ужас, не то неверие, но Оби-Ван, всё так же улыбаясь, уже отвернулся, собираясь уйти, как вдруг услышал за спиной вежливый кашель.

– Сэр, а это правда, что вы с ней весьма близко знакомы?

Обернувшись через плечо, Оби-Ван нахмурился.

– Откуда такие слухи?

– Не то что слухи… Так, наблюдения. Вспомнить хотя бы, что вы постоянно отказываетесь от участия в турнирах, а стоило ей только появиться на Зимний фестиваль, так вы вдруг и с нападениями на дальних границах вмиг разобрались, и вернуться в замок успели к началу, и даже заявку оставили в числе первых…

Ладонь, которой он, по привычке, оперся об эфес клинка, сдавила резную ручку сильней необходимого, а его глаза сощурились, и солдат тут же умолк.

– Если я ещё хоть раз услышу в казармах нечто порочащее честь мандалорской герцогини, то лично позабочусь о том, чтобы дальнейшая жизнь наглеца, посмевшего очернить её имя, стала настолько невыносимой, что он бы с куда большим желанием вышел один против всех паладинов империи, чем и дальше влачить своё жалкое существование.

Не говоря больше не слова, Оби-Ван резко развернулся и, невольно чеканя шаг, вышел, намеренно громко хлопнув дверью. Только когда его шаги затихли окончательно, солдаты позволили себе облегченно выдохнуть и переглянуться. Тот, что с рыжей полосой, вдруг закинул руки за голову и широко улыбнулся.

– Ну, что я говорил? С тебя два серебряника. 

***

– Срединные провинции пока держатся. Скот, пара сожженных деревень и прочая ерунда. А вот в Дальних… – Оби-Ван, на мгновенье перестав нервно вышагивать из стороны в сторону, покачал головой. – Даже если они оттянут все свои войска с городов к границам, толку от этого всё равно будет мало. Их просто спалят заживо, а не спалят, так заморозят, не заморозят, так просто сожрут.

– Человеческие похищения уже были?

Замерев, Оби-Ван покосился на Мейса, склонившегося над картой, и всё-таки кивнул. Пло – высокий, крепкий мужчина, из-за врожденных дефектов никогда не снимающий маски, полностью скрывающей его лицо, – крепко ругнулся и с такой силой шандарахнул рукой по столу, что по столешнице заскакали склянки с чернилами.

– Кто?

– Дочь вождя Рилота и сын одного из глав Хаттского содружества.

– Известно, куда именно их утащили?

– Нет. Крадут ночью. И что примечательно, стража даже не слышит, как их забирают.

Пло, скрестив руки на груди, покачал головой.

– Эти твари с каждым годом умнеют. 

Не найдя, что ответить, Оби-Ван молча кивнул. Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только стуком ногтей, шелестом да женским шепотом – чуть в отдалении, на небольшом возвышении смуглая жрица Ордена ворошила своими травами. Оби-Ван негромко откашлялся, привлекая внимание Мейса.

– Я слышал, у Мандалора дела совсем плохи.

– Пока ничего неизвестно, – тот посмотрел исподлобья, а потом снова взялся за свитки. – С ближайших к ним провинций уже прибыло несколько гонцов, они же до сих пор молчат. Может, это и к лучшему. 

– К лучшему? Они расположены в предгорье главного гнезда.

– Вот именно. Не стоит исключать того, что когда-то они выбрали это место неслучайно.

– Какая вообще может быть выгода с такого соседства? 

Голос его оказался наполнен таким негодованием, что даже жрица прервала свой сеанс.

– Они варвары. Убивать паладинов, натравив на них драконов, было бы для них лучшей забавой.

– Они _были_ варварами, Мейс. Их нынешняя герцогиня…

– Их нынешняя герцогиня только сеет смуту среди других провинций.

– Что за вздор!

Мейс нахмурился. Пло, почувствовав назревающую угрозу, торопливо поднялся и, примирительно махнув рукой, сделал шаг вперед, оказавшись между ними.

– Оби-Ван, ты уже не первый раз принимаешь сторону герцогини. Паладины обязаны быть беспристрастны в отношении правителей провинций, твоё же стремление защитить её…

– Моё стремление… что? – Оби-Ван, привычно сдавив эфес, дернулся к нему. – Оно недостаточно логично для паладина, не так ли? – не дождавшись ответ, он хмыкнул. – Орден так погряз в мыслях о давней ссоре с мандалорцами, что позабыл о том, что когда-то мы были союзниками. И предгорье, что они выбрали, вполне могло быть занято потому, что это _они_ были первой стеной, на которую наваливались твари. 

Недовольно хлопнув ладонями по столешнице, Мейс с перекошенным от злобы лицом вскинул руку, но сказать ничего не успел: жрица вдруг со стоном покачнулась и, едва не свалив с постамента магический шар, над которым ворожила, сползла на пол. Все трое тут же кинулись к ней.

– Шаак, – Пло аккуратно приобнял её за плечи. – Шаак, ты как?

– В порядке… Я в порядке, – женщина дрожащей рукой смахнула со лба прядь волос. – Мне только нужно немного отдохнуть. Оби-Ван… Оби-Ван, отведи меня, пожалуйста, в медитативную башню. 

Они помогли ей подняться, и Шаак, перекинув через плечи длинные черно-белые косы, вцепилась своей увитой ритуальными татуировками ладонью в руку Оби-Вана. Когда она сделала шаг и снова дрогнула, он мягко, но крепко обхватил её за талию, и они медленно вышли из комнаты совета, по дороге едва не оказавшись сбитыми очередной группой прибывших гонцов. До башни оставалось всего ничего – пара коридоров, да витая лестница наверх, которую денно и нощно патрулировали младшие жрицы и помощницы целителей, – как давлении пальцев Шаак стало сильней, и Оби-Ван, не останавливаясь, перевел взгляд на жрицу. Та смотрела на него уже внимательно, осмысленно, без тумана в глазах.

– Шаак?

– Я помогу тебе.

– О чем ты говоришь?

– Там что-то происходит, Оби-Ван, – она вдруг заговорила шепотом, словно стены могли их услышать, говори они чуть громче. – В мандалорском предгорье. Но гранд-магистр не решится отправить туда не то что рыцаря-паладина, он не отправит туда даже разведчиков. И ты это знаешь.

– Знаю, – Оби-Ван кивнул. – Я и не собирался просить разрешения град-магистра.

– Далеко. Ты не успеешь. Я открою для тебя портал.

– Это слишком рискованно. Ты едва держишься на ногах!

– Уж лучше я рискну, чем буду потом корить себя. Дай мне только пару часов на восстановление, а потом приходи в ученические комнаты. Я буду ждать тебя там до рассвета. 

Ответить Оби-Ван не успел – из-за поворота показалась невысокая женская фигура в просторном жрическом платье. Девушка, заметив их, улыбнулась, отчего ромбики ритуальных татуировок на её щеках слегка растянулись, коротко поклонилась, а затем, увидев, как Шаак снова чуть не поскользнулась, со всех ног кинулась к ним.

– Жрица Ти! – она обеспокоенно всмотрелась в лицо жрицы. – Рыцарь Кеноби, что произошло?

– Вероятно, вошла в слишком глубокий транс.

– Ох, стоило догадаться. Спасибо за помощь, рыцарь Кеноби. Дальше я сама.

Девушка подхватила Шаак с другой стороны, но стоило Оби-Вану отступить на шаг от них, как жрица снова вцепилась в его руку, заставив посмотреть в глаза. Всё, на что он был способен – просто кивок.

***

Портал с хлопком закрылся за спиной, едва не поглотив полы плаща. Оби-Ван с тоской оглядел серую, выжженную землю, на сотни лиг простирающуюся во все стороны, проверил надежность ремня и, тяжело выдохнув, двинулся к грозно возвышающемуся замку. 

Вокруг не было не души, в воздухе витал пепел – старый, давний, подобный отголоску уже давно отгремевшей войны, а горный кряж, будто злобная тень нависший над долиной, добавлял и без того унылой картине всё больше серых красок. Хотя, чем дальше он продвигался, тем чаще серость вокруг разбавлялась цветастыми пятнами шатров. Это не было особенно необычно – местные часто предпочитали палатки каменным стенам, – но шатров было так много, словно бы к замку стекли все жители провинции, так что, когда впереди уже можно было разглядеть опущенный мост, переброшенный через глубокий водяной ров, Оби-Вану пришлось снять капюшон, чтобы люди, узнав его, отступали, позволяя без проблем протиснуться дальше. Но стоило только перейти мост, как проход тут же оказался перекрыт.

– Возвращайся назад в свой Храм, паладин. Тебе здесь не рады.

– А я и не развлечений ради прибыл сюда, – сухо откликнулся Оби-Ван. – Мне необходимо встретиться с герцогиней.

– Герцогиня слишком занята для встречи с тобой.

– Это не личная прихоть. Мандалор ближе всех расположен к главному гнездовью, и его герцогиня способна куда раньше других провинций узнать о начале жатвы. 

Воины переглянулись, но, вдруг застыв на месте, разошлись в стороны, кланяясь вышедшей навстречу Оби-Вану женщине. Та уже была немолода, её руки, увешенные браслетами и кольцами, казались сучьями засыхающего дерева, и, хотя её лицо было обезображено шрамами, в её движениях чувствовалась невероятная грация, женственность и мягкость. Оби-Ван низко поклонился. Шаманка улыбнулась выкрашенными в черный губами, развернулась, отчего её бусы из костей застучали по покрытой лишь тонким слоем ткани груди, и поманила его.

– Следуй за мной, паладин.

Во внутренней части крепости напряжение достигло своего пика, и пальцы крепко сдавили эфес. Однако, понять его причины оказалось слишком сложно – все попадающиеся мандалорцы были на удивление спокойны и веселы. Они пили, травили байки, дрались на мечах и кулаках, они вели себя так, словно бы и не были так близко от Коррибана, словно приближающаяся Драконья жатва были для них лишь пустым звуком, глупой напастью, которая их обязательно обойдет.

Шаманка так ни разу на него и не оглянулась. Она шла уверено и твердо, а все попадающиеся на пути мандалорцы кланялись ей, словно бы она была их королевой. Когда она двигалась, её рыжие волосы, перетянутые серебряными нитями с нанизанными на них перьями, раскачивались, открывая обнаженную спину с татуировкой черепа, отдаленно напоминающий драконий, и глядя на её рисунок, Оби-Ван вдруг подумал, что появись она в одной из Центральных провинций, её непременно бы заключили в тюрьму, а то и казнили бы. Но здесь… здесь она явно была куда выше других свои сородичей.

Наконец, шаманка остановилась. Двое закованных в латы воинов почтительно поклонились ей и торопливо ушли. Она толкнула рукой деревянные двери и, не дожидаясь его, чуть более быстрым, чем прежде, шагом направилась вглубь помещения. Внутри оказался только один мужчина. Он и шаманка поклонились друг другу, и она, заведя руки за спину, встала подле него в ожидании, пока Оби-Ван приблизиться.

– Ты хотел видеть герцогиню, верно, паладин?

Оби-Ван, наконец, узнал его – Кияр, верный защитник герцогини, – и кивнул. 

– Приближается Драконья жатва. В нескольких провинциях уже были совершенны похищения.

– И при чем тут герцогиня? Она не воин, не паладин и даже не шаман. Её таланты не нужны были вам, когда империя разрывалась на части. Зачем же она нужна накануне жатвы? 

– Одна из Высших жриц Ордена направила меня сюда.

Защитник и шаманка переглянулись, а затем она сделала шаг вперед.

– Боюсь, мы не в силах помочь.

– Почему?

– Герцогиня… отсутствует.

– Отсутствует?

Шаманка, покачав головой, отвернулась.

– Её здесь нет, паладин, – голос Кияр дрогнул. – Передай своей жрице, что она опоздала.

– Что вы хотите этим сказать?

Сжав руки в кулаки, шаманка вдруг дернулась в сторону Оби-Вана, да так резко, что он на рефлексе обнажил меч, тут же озаривший всё пространство вокруг ярко-белым светом. Кияр обхватил шаманку за плечи, не давая двигаться, но помешать ей впиваться в гостя злобным взглядом не мог.

– Её утащили на Коррибан! Она молилась вашим глупым Богам, когда её похитили!

Рука, сжимающая меч, медленно опустилась. Сердце сжалось от боли, а в голове колоколом звенела одна единственная мысль – герцогине, должно быть, больше никогда не ступить на свои земли.

***

Оби-Ван понимал, что идти в сердце драконьего пристанища нелогично и даже в какой-то мере наивно – что мог противопоставить одинокий паладин целому гнездовью? – но и остаться в стороне не мог. Узнай же кто из Ордена, что один из Высших паладинов в одиночку сунулся на Коррибан, чтобы вызволить оттуда женщину с окраинных провинций, когда вот-вот начнется жатва, его бы, как минимум, приставили бы к суду, а, может быть, и сразу же изгнали из Ордена. И всё же он сделал это. Он отправился на вершину Коррибана, не зная даже, жива ещё герцогиня или же уже нет. Всё-таки прав был Пло – он слишком часто принимает её сторону, но почему-то никогда при этом не чувствовал вины. 

Очередной порыв ветра чуть не сдернул его вниз, а когда из этого ничего не получилось, бросил горсть острого снега прямо в лицо, и Оби-Ван отвернулся, подставляя защищенную шлемом сторону. Через какое-то время ветер чуть успокоился, позволяя подтянуться и, проверив почву на устойчивость, осторожно двинуться дальше. Но не пройдя и пары метров, паладин замер от открывшегося вида: площадка, на которую он взобрался, оказалась частью вырубленного прямо в скале не то храма, не то святилища. Большая часть его была засыпана снегом или разрушена, а от того, что было ещё сохранено, веяло темной магией, столь часто приносимой в империю вместе с крылатыми тварями. Это было не первое место, предназначенное для поклонения драконам, которое Оби-Ван видел в своей жизни, но оно было первым, где тьма чувствовалась так сильно, первым, расположенным так близко к гнездовью. Сжав эфес меча, он сделал шаг к манящей тьме, как вдруг ощутил позади странный шелест, а потом – грохот, по звуку в сотни раз превышающий раскаты грома, и, не задумываясь ни на секунду, тут же окружил себя барьером.

Огромный черно-красный дракон, не отрывая от него острого взгляд янтарных глаз, распахнул свои кожистые крылья и, словно бы объятый интересом, коротким взмахом переместился ему за спину. Оби-Ван, обнажив меч, отчего барьер засиял ещё сильней, развернулся следом за ним. Дракон же, почему-то не пытаясь ни заморозить, ни поджечь, ни даже просто пустить в ход когти, затоптался на месте, а потом вдруг вытянул свою длинную, покрытую сверкающей чешуёй шею вперед и широко разинул пасть, вывалив наружу раздвоенный на конце ярко-фиолетовый язык. Перед глазами мелькнул старый образ десятилетней давности: так же, как и сейчас, красно-черный дракон, сфера из света и паладин, вот только, в отличие от нынешней ситуации, дракон тогда был куда неукротимей и силы свои в ход пустил почти сразу же. Ярость, вместе с горькими воспоминаниями давно похороненная под сотнями клятв, вспыхнула с новой силой.

– Ты!

И меч, и барьер засияли ярко-белым, ослепленный дракон покачнулся, по касательной скользнув языком по сияющей сфере, и Оби-Ван уже замахнулся, намереваясь атаковать, как вдруг в левый глаз твари со свистом прилетел старый, давно проржавевший щит. Дракон, неловко дернув головой, плюхнулся на землю, подняв вверх успевший насыпаться на площадку снег, и, в каком-то чересчур человеческом жесте прижав одну из передних когтистых лап к глазу, внезапно совсем не звериным голосом выдал:

– За сто? 

Вместо ответа в его живот прилетел ещё один диск, ярким серебром блеснувший на солнце, и дракон, как-то не по-драконовски захныкав, принялся другой лапой поглаживать чешуйчатое пузо.

– Я зе не виноват, – опаленный магическим огнем язык, всё ещё переваленный через ряд острых, размером с меч Оби-Вана, клыков, не давал говорить внятно. – Етот судик пелвый насал. 

Барьер, источившись, рассыпался на яркие искры, и тут же позади снова раздался грохот, а потом в спину уперлось что-то холодное, покрытое редкими шипами. Осторожно обернувшись через плечо, Оби-Ван увидел ещё одного дракона – бледно-серого с сиреневыми полосами, опоясывающими всё тело ящера с головы до кончика шипастого хвоста.

– Хей, – дракониха, судя по более мягким нотам голоса, оскалилась. – А этот паладин странно пахнет.

В её сторону тоже что-то полетело, но дракониха, разразившись каким-то булькающим смехом, только отскочила чуть в сторону, не отнимая головы от спины Оби-Вана, и снаряд со свистом улетел вниз. Она снова разинула пасть, может, всё-таки решившись напасть, но вдруг отступила, кинув опасливый взгляд на смутную фигуру, заволоченную снегом. Не решаясь опустить меч, Оби-Ван принял более устойчивую стойку и направил сияющее лезвие в сторону нового существа.

– Мне что, снова вам колыбельную спеть?

Твари, будто в защитном жесте приподняв передние лапы, попятились, и существо, спрятав за спину своё таинственное оружие, направилось к Оби-Вану. Очередной порыв ветра сбросил с него капюшон, и паладин, широко распахнув глаза, почувствовал слабость во всём теле.

– Сатин?.. 

Женщина улыбнулась, и Оби-Ван, сам не зная, что творит, отбросил меч и со всех ног кинулся ей навстречу. Когда она оказалась в его объятиях, внутри стало так тепло, так спокойно, что отпускать её совершенно не хотелось, и, наверное, если бы не латы, он бы даже и не подумал о том, чтобы отдалиться от неё хоть на миллиметр.

– Сатин, – обхватив её лицо руками, он обеспокоенно оглядел женщину. – Боги, Сатин, мне сказали, что тебя похитили.

– Похитили? Аха, сяс, как зе.

Сатин, бросив быстрый взгляд на красно-черного дракона, рассмеялась.

– Я в порядке, Оби-Ван. Никто меня не похищал.

– Но как же ты тут оказалась?

Улыбка Сатин стала прям-таки торжествующей.

***

Вершина Коррибана чем-то напоминала жерло давно потухшего вулкана – гигантская, будто специально доведенная до идеальной гладкости площадка в окружении каменных зубьев размером с замок. Впрочем, почему просто размером с замок? Эти зубья и были замками, в которых помимо крохотных, в высоту едва достигающих метра детенышей драконов, так же сновали, внезапно, и люди: среди них Оби-Ван даже узнал девочку в ярко-зелёных одеждах с клановой символикой семьи вождя Рилота и чересчур пухлого для своего очень юного возраста сына главы Хаттского содружества. Три дракона – черно-красный Мол, серая с сиреневым рисунком Вентресс и бронзовый Саваж, присоединившийся уже на самой вершине, – ходили за ними, как привязанные. Драконье общество Оби-Вану было в новинку, и он всё порывался выхватить меч, но Сатин крепко сжимала его ладонь и держалась так свободно и легко, что приходилось просто сдавливать эфес и то и дело оглядываться на смешно семенящую за ними клыкастую троицу.

Широкая, затянутая снежной дымкой лестница, по которой они поднимались последние несколько минут, закончилась ещё одной площадкой, занятой парой гигантских, в несколько раз превышающих и без того необычайно крупного Саважа, драконов. Тут уж инстинкты паладина всё-таки не выдержали, и Оби-Ван, стремительно притянув к себе Сатин, вызвал защитную сферу. Одной рукой крепко прижимая к себе женщину, другой он выхватил меч. Привлеченные его светом, гигантские твари всё же таки соизволили оторваться от созерцания раскинувшейся далеко внизу долины.

– Душенька, – одна из тварей, сдвинув какую-то огромную фигуру перед собой, внимательно посмотрела на Сатин, – а кто это с тобой?

– А ето её зених!

Твари переглянулись.

– Душенька, ты что же другого себе присмотреть не могла?

– Почтенный Дуку, не будем спешить с выводами. Может быть здесь какая-то ошибка.

– Быть может, вы и правы, почтенный Сидиус. Душенька, это же ошибка?

– Ошибка, как же, – Вентресс пыхнула пламенем в воздух. – Вы только принюхайтесь!

Тварей передернуло.

– Как не эстетично.

– Полностью согласен, почтенный Дуку, – тварь, сидящая справа, махнула лапой перед собой. – Ваш ход.

Оби-Ван осторожно перевел взгляд на пространство между драконами.

– Шахматы?

– Почтенный Сидиус, – тварь слева оскалилась, – да этот несчастный паладин образован!

– Неужели, их племя не так безнадежно, как мы считали, почтенный Дуку?

– Ох, я бы так не торопился, почтенный Сидиус. В противном случае, они бы уже давно прислали к нам переговорщика, а не предпринимали бы эти кошмарные ежегодные походы.

– Ежегодные походы? – Оби-Ван всё-таки опустил меч, но не ослабил ни концентрации для поддержания барьера, ни своей хватки на бедре Сатин. – Но это не мы, а вы нападаете на нас!

Тварь справа, прижав обе передние лапы к брюху, в ужасе рухнула на спину, нелепо подняв вверх задние лапы и хвост. Саваж и Вентресс, взмыв в небо, принялись наворачивать круги над его головой, тогда как вторая тварь, небольшими, но частыми порциями выдыхая струи холодного воздуха, замахала одновременно и крыльями, и передними лапами.

– Оби-Ван, – Сатин слегка сдавила его ладонь, – это правда. Драконы никогда не нападали на нас. Они способны создавать порталы, а то, что мы называли жатвой, было просто тренировочными полетами детенышей. 

– Но… но они атаковали поселения.

– Потому что, едва завидев их в небе, мы нападали. Конечно же, им приходилось защищаться.

– А похищения? Зачем им похищать детей?

– Чтобы они своими глазами увидели их жизнь и поняли, что драконы не опасны. Оби-Ван, ты никогда не думал, почему когда-то паладины поссорились с моим народом?

Перед глазами всплыли древние, почти уже позабытые сводки и видения жриц, которые даровались каждому паладину по достижении совершеннолетия. Кровь, сталь и боль – это и были три главных столпа этих видений.

– Какое это имеет отношение к данной ситуации?

– Самое прямое, мой дорогой, – Сатин, грустно улыбнувшись, мягко коснулась пальцами его щеки. – Моему народу открылась истина, а паладины были так уверены в темной магии драконов, что решили, что мандалорцев одурманили, что они стали прислужниками тьмы. И напали на них.

– Это… нет, – Оби-Ван, нахмурившись, мотнул головой. – Это не может быть правдой.

– Но это так. Пожалуйста, если ты не веришь их слову, поверь мне.

Ласково, но твердо сдавив его руку, она выскользнула из его объятий и, всё так же улыбаясь, сделала шаг назад, потом ещё и ещё… Когда осталось только одно движение, чтобы она полностью оказалась вне защитной сферы, лицо Оби-Вана исказилось от боли и беспокойства, и он дернулся к ней, как внезапно раздался шелест крыльев: прежде чем Оби-Ван успел хоть что-то предпринять, рядом с Сатин приземлился Мол и, со странным рыком прижавшись головой к её груди, доверительно закрыл свои янтарные глаза. 

***

Они присели на первых ступенях лестницы, ведущей к старейшинам гнездовья. Всё ещё не до конца смирившись с мыслью о том, что драконы не опасны, Оби-Ван, воткнув меч перед собой и опершись на него, продолжал с подозрением вглядываться в беспечно резвящихся на площади детей и драконьих детенышей. Слева от него примостилась Вентресс – положив морду на передние лапы, она изредка выдыхала из ноздрей крупные клубы дыма, отчего насыпавшийся рядом снег взметался вверх, вызывая счастливые детские визги и хохот. Сатин сидела справа и, что-то тихо напевая себе под нос, перебирала струны своей лютни. Когда звуки становились чуть громче, Мол и Саваж, буквально обвившие её со всех сторон, тут же приподнимались и, странно подергивая крыльями, ластились к ней с новой силой.

– Я всё равно не могу в это поверить.

– Сможешь, – Сатин, на секунды оторвав взгляд от лютни, улыбнулась уголками губ. – Ты всегда бы другим. Не таким, как остальные паладины. Ты всегда делал то, что тебе подсказывает сердце, а не законы Ордена. А такие клятвы куда важней других. 

– Ты сказала, что тебя не похищали. Так как же ты всё-таки тут оказалась?

– Нашла манускрипты в одной из старых библиотек. Там узнала о том, что произошло на самом деле, там же прочитала и о драконьей молитве, – перестав играть, она ласково погладила Мола. – Я тоже не поверила, что паладины могли так ошибиться. Пыталась найти что-то ещё, какую-нибудь новую информацию, но больше ничего не было. Кроме личной встречи ничего не оставалось.

– То есть, ты просто ткнула пальцем в небо?

– Ну, кое-то в империи говорит, что у меня необычайно сильный талант оратора.

Саваж с глухим рыком ткнулся ей в плечо, и Сатин с хихиканьем принялась чесать его шею. Довольное урчание дракона продлилось, однако, недолго – лишенный внимания Мол недовольно фыркнул и, вытянувшись, зашипел на собрата. Сатин тут же снова схватилась за лютню, и твари, обменявшись ещё парой рыков, опять улеглись вокруг неё. 

– Что ты собираешься делать?

– Я не могу вернуться, если ты об этом.

– Не можешь? – Оби-Ван перевел удивленный взгляд с детей на неё. – Почему?

– У меня теперь здесь семья.

– Семья?

– Эти драконы. Они – моя семья. Эта троица была первыми, кого я увидела, и, не знаю, – она со смешком пожала плечами, – наверное, я так их очаровала, что они принести мне клятву чести. Они стали моим кланом, Оби. Я не могу их бросить.

– Но твое место не здесь, Сатин. Ты человек. Ты не можешь вечно жить в драконьем гнезде.

Нахмурившись, Сатин отложила лютню, поднялась и, не обращая внимания на жалостливый скулеж драконов, быстро направилась куда-то прочь. Оби-Ван, тут же подскочив, выдернул меч и в пару длинных шагов нагнал её. Клыкастая троица, то и дело пыхтя, поскреблась следом. 

Остановилась она, только достигнув края площадки, и, облокотившись о перила из льда и снега, тяжело вздохнула. Внизу, насколько хватало глаз, простиралось мандалорское предгорье – серое, унылое, лишенное какой-либо зелени и жизни, с темным замком, возвышающимся над выжженной землей будто прилетевший на поле боя падальщик в поисках мертвечины. От одного только взгляда на эту разруху внутри всё сжималось, и Оби-Ван только мог представить, какую боль испытывает Сатин, видя всё это. 

– Моя семья давно мертва, – голос Сатин был тверд и не дрожал, но он слишком хорошо знал её, чтобы не понять, с каким трудом ей дается каждое слово. – Я не нужна ни своему народу, ни империи. Я грязное бельмо на глазу других правителей. А здесь… здесь есть те, кто нуждается во мне, те, кто рад быть частью моей судьбы. Я остаюсь здесь. А тебе, вероятно, пора уже возвращаться.

– Зачем?

Сатин, нахмурив брови, выпрямилась и непонимающе посмотрела на него.

– Зачем _мне_ возвращаться, Сатин? 

– Там твой дом, твой Орден. Там люди, которым может понадобиться твоя помощь.

Резкий порыв ветра взлохматил её волосы. Сатин было потянулась, чтобы убрать упавшую на глаза прядку, но опоздала – Оби-Ван уже успел сделать это вместо неё и, не спеша убирать руки, скользнул пальцами по её челюсти.

– Там мой дом и Орден, ты права. Но я не смогу и дальше быть там, зная, что паладины предпочли убийства невинных существ истинным знаниям. Я не смогу притворяться, что не знаю правды, не смогу вести своих людей, зная, что когда-то мои предшественники из-за своей самонадеянности погубили прекрасную провинцию. Ты сказала, что я другой. Что всегда делаю то, что подсказывает мне сердце, а не законы Ордена, – мягко сдавив её руку, он положил её себе на грудь и накрыл своей ладонью. – Я пришел за тобой не потому, что того требовал Орден. Я пришел по велению сердца.

Сатин моргнула, отвернулась, но он не дал ей ни секунды на сомнения, поймав её губы в нежном, но требовательном поцелуе. Обе её руки скользнули вверх, и, обняв его за шею, Сатин прильнула к нему всем телом. И Оби-Ван, всё это время сжимающий одной рукой меч, отбросил его в сторону, чтобы прижать её ещё крепче, чтобы позволить чувствам, так долго прячущимся за долгом и нелепыми оправданиями, разлиться горячим светом. Она вдруг чуть откинула голову назад – слишком рано, слишком быстро, – и он снова потянул её к себе, но Сатин, улыбнувшись, прижала пальцы к его губам, не давая поцеловать себя.

– Есть один очень деликатный вопрос, рыцарь Кеноби, – в глубине её глаз заплясали игривые искринки. – Если ваши намеренья действительно носят серьезный характер, то прежде вам придется просить благословения моего отца.

– Отца? Но ведь…

– У меня здесь новая семья, Оби-Ван. Ты же не забыл об этом?

Застонав от бессилия, он снова утянул её в объятия, краем глаза заметив, как драконья троица с радостными рыками гоняет по площади его меч.


End file.
